parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chipmunk King Part 7- Elephant Grayard
Cast: * Young Simba - Mac (Looney Tunes) * Young Nala - Bink (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Zazu - Himself * Shenzi - Herself * Banzai - Himself * Ed - Himself * Mufasa - Dr Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Scar - .Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Transcript: * Mac: All right, it worked! * Bink: We lost 'im. * Mac: {Arrogantly} I... am a genius. * Bink: Hey, Genius, it was my idea. * Mac: Yeah, but I pulled it off. * Bink: With me! * Mac: Oh yeah? ...Rrarr! * (Mac jumps at Bink; they tussle quickly.Bink ends on top and pins Mac with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.) * Bink: Ha. Pinned ya. * Mac:Hey, lemme up. * (Bink turns away smiling.Mac looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.) * Bink: Pinned. Ya. Again. * (A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Eerie music.) * Mac: This is it. We made it. * (They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.) * Mac and Bink: Whoa! * Bink: It's really creepy. * Mac: Yeah... Isn't it great? * Bink: (Relishing her naughtiness) We could get in big trouble. * Mac: (Enjoying it also) I know, huh. * Bink: (Looking at the skull) I wonder if its brains are still in there. * Mac: (Walking towards the skull) There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out. * (Simba walks towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.) * Zazu: The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here. * Mac: Aw, man. * Zazu: We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands. * Nac: Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh. * Zazu: (Poking Max in the nose) That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now, we are all in very real danger. * (Mac has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull) * Mac Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha! (Following Simba's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba runs back and hides behind Nala and Zazu. Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.) * Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here? * Banzai: Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed? * (Ed Crazy laughter) * (They circle around the cubs and Zazu.) * Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers! * Zazu: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh... * Shenzi: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. (peering close into the camera) You're Alvin's little stooge. * Zazu: I, madam, am the king's majordomo. * Banzai: And that would make you...? * Simba: The future king. * Shenzi: Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom? * Mac: Puh. You can't do anything me. * Zazu: Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land. * Mac: But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers. * Zazu: (Aside, surreptitiously, to Mac) Ix-nay on the oopid-stay... * Banzai: Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!?" * Zazu: (Harried) My, my, my. Look at the sun. {starts to try to hasten the cubs away} It's time to go! * Shenzi: What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner. * Banzai: Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! {In the background} Get it? Lion around! {laughs} * Shenzi: Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think? * (Peals of uncontrollable laughter. Ed jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.) * Shenzi: What? Ed? What is it? * Banzai: (Looking where Ed is pointing) Hey, did we order this dinner to go? * Shenzi: No. Why? * Banzai: 'Cause there it goes! (Camera view to the cubs running off; they stop after a bit. Quick camera jump showing Zazu being caught in mid-flight.) * Nala: Did we lose 'em? * Simba: I think so. Where's Zazu? * (Camera switch. The hyenas have Zazu near a steam vent. Banzai is holding the bird.) * Banzai: The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler. {He walks Zazu to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.} * Zazu: Oh, no! Not the birdie-boiler! {It shoots him off in a puff of steam} * (The hyenas start laughing hysterically) * Simba: {Now near the hyenas} Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? * Shenzi: Like... you? * Mac: Oops. * (The hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.) * Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: BOO! {laughter} * (The hyenas chase the cubs up and over another skull, and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.) * Bink: Mac! * (Mac turns around and is horrified to see Bink slipping back down the pile.) * (Bink Screams) * (Mac runs bravely back and claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Nala escapes. Shenzi becomes enraged; the Hyenas pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.) * Banzai: (Entering the cave, taunting) Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. * (Mac tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl) * (Mac Roars at the Hyenas) * Shenzi: Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on. * (Mac opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.) * (Alvin Seville Roars off Screen) * Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: Huh?! * (Alvin Seville charges the hyenas from camera left and knocks them about until they are cringing under him.) * Shenzi: Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle. * Banzai: Ow. Ow. Ow. * ????? Seville: (Angrily) Silence! * Banzai: Oh, we're gonna shut up right now. * Shenzi: Calm down. We're really sorry. * Dr.Buford Bubbles: If you ever come near my son again... * Shenzi: Oh this is... this is your son?!? * Banzai: Oh, your son? * Shenzi: Did you know that? * Banzai: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you? * Shenzi: No! Of course not. * Banzai: No. * Shenzi and Banzai: Ed? * (Ed Nods) * (Alvin Seville roars) * Banzai: Toodles! * (With a gunshot sound they disappear. Zazu lights in front of Dr.Buford Bubbles, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Mufasa's angry glare.) * Mac: Dad, I... * ???? Seville: You deliberately disobeyed me. * Mac: Dad, I'm... I'm sorry. * ???? Seville:Let's go home. * (They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.) * Bink: (Whispering) I thought you were very brave. * (The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Dr.Buford Bubbles, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the chipmuks' near-demise.) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Looney Tunes Rabbit Runs (@2015 Warner Brothers ) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universe) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Frankenstein (@1998 Universe) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Manic Monday,Sloopish @1983-1995 Bagdasarian Production) Gallery: Speaklines: Alvin Seville Angry.jpg|Selince 252bcfcf-de36-4795-aae5-16233bf57dd2 thumb.jpg|Calm down we're really sorry Alvin Seville Says Not to Touch the Cap.jpg|if you ever come,near ??? son again! Category:154Movies Category:The Lion King Parts